There is a need for a device that can provide efficient thermal cycling of a fluid in a retainment region of a fluid processing device while maintaining an adjacent second retainment region at a different temperature. A device compatible with biological or chemical reactions, for example, nucleotide amplification chemistries, and laboratory instrumentation adapted to process a relatively large number of biological/chemical reactions, is desirable.